dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Home
You are walking through the forest... You are walking through the forest, your paws padding on the soft pine needles. As you lift your head up the scent the air, you freeze. Turning around, you see a grey tabby behind you. Instinctively, you bristle. She sits calmly and begins to speak: "Be calm youth! My name is Silverstar," she says. "I want you to join my Clan." You're unsure at first but something entrants you about the mystical cats perhaps it was the longing for companionship or maybe it was greed to control these cats, but only you know the answer to that... Cautiously you dip your head, curiousity getting the better of you, you follow her into the mist... History of DustClan DustClan is a clan that stands alone. They have no borders, but always stick close to camp. Here is how DustClan came to be: It was the idea of StarClan to create DustClan. They wanted more cats to join together and build clans. No other clans are currently known but DustClan. Silver was a rouge who was suckling two kits when she received a dream from StarClan, telling her about clans and asking her to create one. She heartily agreed and was named Silverstar. She got all the willing rogues and loners and created a new clan-DustClan. However, while doing this she came across a rogue named Winsock who killed one of her kits. Instead of stopping her mission she tried harder than ever to create a Clan that could protect each other and live in peace. StarClan guided her on how a clan is structured and eventually, she had a deputy, medicine cat and all of her warriors. The clan is located in a large primarily pine forest, which spans most of the territory, with the only exception being the thunderpath that marks the end of the forest territory; beyond that there are meadows and the Twolegplace. The clan is less strict on territories as the only intruders are rouges or loners so are usually fairly relaxed but this can vary from season to season. Welcome to DustClan - ''a r''oleplaying wiki Welcome to the or DRW for short. Our community of people here roleplay cats in a fan-made clan called DustClan. We also have other roleplaying segments. They are StarClan, the Place of No Stars, loners and rogues, and kittypets. This wiki is constantly evolving so feel free to pitch in and help! We would highly appreciate if you would come join our community, helping us build pages. Thank you for stopping by, and please check out some of the important links below! Important Pages 'Rules' Please read these rules, as they concern actions on this wiki that we prohibit you to commit. 'Staff' This page has all your current staff members, so it is helpful if you need to ask someone a question! 'Adopt a Cat' This page is where you can adopt a cat and start roleplaying immediately! 'Register Your Cat' This page is where you can register your cat to start roleplaying in DustClan! 'Important Links' Explore the wiki! You can find information on DustClan and our other roleplaying segments, as well as quick links to other important pages. [[Category:Important Pages| ''Important Pages' ]] Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help